


The Nameless Child

by The_book_devourer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Soldiers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not A Nice Story, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_book_devourer/pseuds/The_book_devourer
Summary: POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING.She was brought there to do her master's dirty work. Any mistakes will be punished.





	The Nameless Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but not too harsh please. Thanks!

She raced up the floors, up a ladder, and up the two metal catwalk staircases. She darted up the tower’s spiral staircases, and burst into her room.

It was a room fitting for her age, the young age of nine. The room had soft blue walls, white trim bordered the room, while furniture was placed precisely around the room: an innocent desk under the white framed window, and a pale blue comforter on a white bed frame. The room appeared to belong to a normal, everyday girl. 

But it didn’t. All the delicate details were discarded as the young girl scurried to the closet. She tossed her package on the floor of the closet, and then she grabbed a pale blue dress roughly from the hanger.

The dress was placed on the bed, as the girl disposed of her wet clothes. To avoid red stains on the carpet, the tunic and leggings were thrown directly into the hamper in the hidden dumbwaiter that sat in the back corner of her closet. She scrubbed her skin with vigor to remove any leftover burgundy on her skin.

Her task finished, she threw on the dress with haste before retracing her steps back down to the main floor.

As she approached, she heard raised voices. Her master was arguing with someone which made her hesitate to proceed through the entrance of the room.

“How could you say he deserved it! John DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE.”

It was a woman’s voice, escalated to epic proportions. Her obvious fury and grief caused her to slur and mispronounce words.

“I said no such thing, Teresa,” her master’s voice, calm and collected, responded, “ I simply stated that John should not have taken so much money from his employer”.

“You are his employer! ARE YOU SAYING YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND?” Teresa exploded with venom, “I bet those rumors are _true_. I bet you are housing a killer!!!”

“There is no one here except myself and my daughter.” her master stated, ever as cool and collected.

The little girl entered the room, as if summoned. She looked young and innocent in her flower blue dress, a nice pale blue bow resting on her pale blond hair.

“Ahh, there she is. How are you feeling darling?” he asked, “she fell down the stairs earlier, and cut herself on the banister. We must get you cleaned up, you still have blood on your face. Please excuse us.”

The first and last part was directed at Teresa, the mid portion directed at her. The master escorted Teresa to the door, bidding her farwell, before turning to her.

He stalked towards her.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, he leaned in and murmured “You messed up. One slip and you could have ruined my plans.”

He grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her back up the ladder and the metal catwalks, up to her room.

“Where is it?” the master growled menacingly. She hastened to the closet, grabbing the bundle she had previously deposited.

“Well?” he demanded, she shoved it in his arms timidly, before moving to the bed.

“You know, it is so hard to find innocent looking professionals, they are so hard to come by these days,” he said conversationally while unrolling the bundle to reveal a set of bloody knives.

“You didn’t even remove the evidence. You ran the event, but didn’t clean up afterword. How incompetent.” Despite his scalding words, she stood, back straight, taking the verbal beating.

“If you can’t do it correctly, I have no use for you.” He grabbed one of the smaller knives and advanced on her. Then he stopped, flipped the knife, and handed it to her, handle first.

“I am done with you. Take care of the mess.” he said, before retreating to the doorway to watch.

The girl shaking, dug the blade to her wrists, leaving blood spilling in its wake.

“Maybe next time, a name will be a better incentive to get the job done _right_. Even now, you cause a problem. That stain will never come out of the comforter,” he walked over to the bed.

Her eyes glazed over as he approached.

“Master… master please,” she whimpered quietly. The master picked her up, disgusted by the blood that stained his elaborate suit. With her in his arms, he walked over to the window.

“Good bye,” he said simply, before tossing her out the open window, uncaring of where she landed. The next one would take care of the body.

She never felt the ground she landed on.

-fini-


End file.
